Jack's calamity
by MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon
Summary: working tile first story typed up so sorry about the story it will be a slight Black-ice but no smut. Summer and Jack get in a fight and Jack is left injured and very sick who will help Pitch or the Guardians find out who T because I am paranoid and I am sorry but my punctuation is not the best so I am sorry about that
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost died when he was only seventeen and became immortal by the Man in the Moon causing him to become a forever young teenager that would later become the Guardian of Fun. He brings winter using his wooden staff resembling that of what a shepherd would use except it is etched in silvery wisps of frost when held in his hand.

Jack usually wears a blue hoodie and because of his winter powers, complex frost designs coat the fabric when it is worn around his thin torso. Below his hoodie is a pair of old brown pants that end near his calves where they're torn and they reveal his bare feet and pale skin. He has spiky snow white hair that complements his icy blue eyes.

As Jack brought a snow day to Burgess he was flying up in the skies just enjoying another snow day and playing with Jamie and his friends "Jamie duck" screamed Pippa in delight just as a snow ball was about to hit his head

Laughing Jamie got up and made another snow ball and though it back at Jack who ducked and swang his staff lightly and created many snowballs and though them at the kids who all laughed "Free through!" screamed Jack and swing his staff to make more snow and snowballs for the kids to through at each other it was getting near night time when there parents called everyone inside away from the cold "Thanks Jack, Yeah thanks for the snow day Jack, we will see you soon right?" said all the kids to Jack and he just laughed squatting down and ruffled Jamie's hair "Your welcome of course I will come back you know I do" said Jack as he stood back up and waved to the kids that were heading back inside.

He flew back to his lake skated for a bit then flew up in a tree the wind brushed up against him like hugging him and lying next to him "Good night wind" then he closed his eyes and slept.

The next morning was like any other he flew back to the North Pole to spend the day there since Jamie has school now that Jamie is 13 and it is high school it's been about 4 years since the guardians along with Jamie's friends defeated Pitch.

As he gets closer to Santoff Claussen North's work shop he picks up speed and rushes through the window straight into a yeti carrying toys. The toys going flying and crashing onto the floor where another yetis steps on one and falls and spills paint on the floor everywhere and some elves trip and land on their backs paint is everywhere a lot of broken toys are everywhere and Jack is still dazed but when he clears his head he has come face to face with North who looks pretty angry right know.

"Jack what have you done" said North In a stern voice North is also Santa clause but not what you expect he has a Russian accent and also has two tattoos on his arm one says naughty while the other says nice.

"I sort come through a window a bit too fast crashed into a yeti that's all I remember I think I must have passed out" Said Jack rubbing his head which was stinging and when he pulled his hand away he found that his head was bleeding 'no wonder I am dizzy' said Jack to himself as Jack tried to get up he sort fell back down "Jack" North said in a very concerned voice "I think I might have bumped my head on the table" said Jack North held out his hand lifted Jack up off the floor and took him to the medical rooms to heal the wound on his head.

"The medical Yetis say it's not bad but could have been though worse you are very lucky" said North is holding out Jack jumper for him they had to wash it because the blood got on the hoodie but it's all gone now.

"Thanks North, so besides what just happened anything else going on I know have been away sometime so I just wanted to check on my friends" said Jack has been really busy not just with Guardian duties but the other seasons have sort been causing more hell for Jack then used to now that he is a Guardian.

"But tell me Jack why have we not seen you at least before you are gone for so long you tell us but what changed? " Said North very curious; as to why; Jack has not been in contact with them.

Jack stayed silent he knew if the others got involved so would Mother Nature which was one thing he does not want he can handle himself but if things keep going with Summer as they are things with get very ugly soon.

"North if things keep going the way they are I will tell you but for now I will still do this by myself until I say." Said Jack very concerned that his family would get hurt by Summer. Even though it pains him to say it to himself if he gets injured like last time he could die because Summer will always be his downfall no matter what and that scares him even just a little.

Not just his family he's worried about also his boyfriend Pitch Black they have been going out for a few years and Jack is determined not to worry Pitch about this because when it comes to other sprits and him getting hurt Pitch gets a '**little pissed**' and demands vengeance even goes as far as giving them nightmare or even scaring them for the rest of their life which has happened to South Wind because he threw Jack up against a mountain they have not heard from South yet.

So far no one knows about them and that is how they like it just them because if the others knew he knows he will have a lot of explaining to do he wants to avoid that as much as possible but if it come down to it most likely he would join Pitch because Pitch has changed yes he causes fear still but without it kids die. Jack saw it first-hand a kid running across the road for fun with no fear of getting hit by a car but sadly the kid got hit and died so fear needs to be around and that was when he went to Pitch's lair to talk to him about this problem and they have been going out ever since.

"So you are going to wait and see Jack what if something else happens then what hmm if you are too far way and you need our help hmm I know you are going to argue but here take this snow globe it's not a portal one but if you are in too deep through it and we will come okay" said North looking very proud as he thought of this idea but his eyes give way that he is very concerned about his adoptive son.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jack lay down on the medical bed with his head still stitched up. What made matters worse was the fact that he knew Pitch would look for him and had been gone for too long and would come search for him just like Jack knew he would come search for him. He saw Pitch within the shadows next to the bed in a corner that was highly shadowed and pitch black so another obvious clue. "Well I see your flying skills have to improved" said Pitch looking at Jack and trying to not laugh because Jack is always bragging about to him how flying is the best and all that well for him tables have no turned.

"Shut up" said Jack pouting looking away. "Anyway I should be home within a few days the injury is not that bad just a scrap back of the head nothing to bad but Summer is causing me too worry" said Jack looking at his hands while thinking about their battle and saying how he will make Jack suffer when someone kills your loved ones see when Jack was first learning his powers he caused freak snow storms he lost control last week his emotions were very high he had been freaking out about how his family would react to him dating Pitch. Will they abandon him, leave him alone again, all these thoughts were running through his head and his fear was rising and so was a snow storm sadly while Jack lost control of his powers one of Summer's relatives were caught out during the snow storm and died summer has sworn he will get revenge on Jack Frost.

"Jack what do you mean Summer. . . what have you done Jack?" Asked Pitch very concerned for his lover he knows he can lose control of his powers when he lets his emotions get the best of him.

"You know when I was thinking about what to do between the Guardians and you if I ever have to choose it was then that I lost control and you had found me unconscious I killed a relative of Summer now he was revenge against me not that I blame him" said Jack still looking down at his hands and Pitch was by his side lifting up his head to look him in the eyes.

"Jack no one could have known it's not~" Said Pitch but he got cut off Jack looking him in the eyes his face turning hard as cold and eyes frozen like the ice its self "Don't EVER tell me it's not my fault when it" my FAULT I started that blizzard I LOST CONROL no one else and you know what Summer is not the first to suffer under my wrath others have and sadly I even killed my own SISTER so don't you bloody well tell me it is not my Fault" said Jack his voice cold ice and that made Pitch even shiver and slightly afraid of him who knew he could hold this much anger to himself when he is always happy and cheerful well there goes that out the window.

"Jack I won't let you do such a thing and wait to be attacked you chose Jack the snow globe or the shadows when you need help for my shadows to work all you have to do is call my name and I come for you. I would keep a night mare close to you but they will be detected by your friends." Said Pitch not happy in the slights about this but he will not leave Jack like this.

Jack was about to say something when voices came near the door "hide no and Pitch I will always chose you but for now I will let them look after me; but please stay with me?" Jack asked pleading with Pitch

"Of course Jack always and forever" said Pitch gliding over to Jack to give him a kiss on the forehead then just a swiftly got back in the shadows and hid from sight he was going to keep tabs on Jack wether the guardains like it or not Summer was not going to kill Jack not if he has something to say about it.


End file.
